New Surprises New Lifes
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Squel to New Family New Beginings


Disclaimers: Saban owns the Power Rangers. I do not. Too bad huh?   
  
Speical thanks: I would like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews on my first series.  
I will try to do good on this on too.  
  
This series is decliated to the memory of Eric Frank, JDF's older brother. "We will Miss   
You Eric!" And to the great actors and actrees of the Power Rangers past and present.  
  
Info: This is the sequal to New Family New Beginings. Bare with me folks.   
  
Summary: Ben is now a year old and would past for Tommy's twin if Tommy was a year old.  
Kim is about to drop a huge suprise on Tommy and the gang. Its getting close to David and  
Kats wedding. And a suprise vist from a old friend. Oh one more thing Kat will have a suprise   
of her own too. (wonder what her and Kim's suprise's are? i am not telling hehe)  
  
Title: New Surprises New Lifes  
  
Rateing: PG-13.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim, Kat, Aisha, Tayna, and Trini walked through the mall headed to the wedding store in the  
mall. "Ben is with the guys and Tommy learing what I go through everyday." Kim said with alittle  
smile.  
  
"Guys please stop all this fussing over me." Kat said. "Oh be quiet Kat, we are friends and we are  
going to do this." Aisha said in response. Tanya looked at Kat, "Aisha is right. We are going to help  
you and David."   
  
Trini looks at Kim, "So Tommy as Ben then?" Kim smiles at Trini, "Yeap so we can shop until the drop.  
Dont worry girls David and the guys are with him. And Billy is there incase anything happens."  
All the girls sighed and head into the store trying on dresses and helping Kat find the one dress.  
  
Meanwhile at the park...  
Tommy and the guys were talking and playing with Ben. "I wonder what the girls are doing right  
at this excet moment?" Jason asked. "Knowing Kim like I do. They are trying on dresses and about   
ready to pig out on some junk food." Tommy responsed.  
  
Rocky turned up the portable radio that he brung and started working out...Few minutes later  
Adam and Jason joined him...Soon all the guys were sparing with each other except for Billy.   
He was playing with Ben on the swings.  
  
Back at the mall....  
"Oh thanks you guys. David is going to love the dress and the other guys are going to love yours  
too." Kat said happily caused they found her dress. They was eating Chinese and talking about the  
wedding.  
  
A few hours later the girls showed up at the park and went to there boyfriends and Kim went to  
her husband. "How was Ben? Did he behave at all? Did he eat the snack I packed for him?" Kim loaded Tommy down with questions. "Take it easy beatiful. And to answer your questions. Yes he  
did." Tommy said then gave Kim a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
Then they heard a bunch of "Awwwwwwws" from their friends. "So where is my little devil at?"  
Kim asked. Tommy looked at her and said, "I am right here my she-devil." Kim turned a beet red  
and responsed, "Tommy I said my little devil, not my big devil." Then Kim him on the swings and  
Billy and Trini was with him. "About time they get together. Ready girls?" Kim said. With nods  
from the girls they all slaps their mens butts and took off running in different directions, except  
for Kim and Kat. They went in the same direction.  
  
They could hear the others girls getting caught and they also heared Tommy and David on their   
trail gaining distance.   
  
"Oh shit Kim they are gaining on us!" Kat yelled out. Kim looked over to Kat and said, "Dont   
worry there are places of this park Tommy dont even now about." And pulled Kat over to this   
tree and Kat saw the pieces of wood in the tree. "Just get up the tree Kat, hurry." Kim said as  
she followed Kat up the tree.   
  
They could see David and Tommy and hear them talking. "Where did they go bro?" David asked.  
"I dont know David." Kim screamed, "Now Kat!" And both of them landed on Tommy and David.  
"What the Heck? Where did you two come from?" David asked while Kat sat on his back.  
  
"Thats my secert David." Kim said. Then Tommy fliped Kim over and started to kiss her passoinately. David took leave from Tommy and done the same to Kat. And they stayed   
like that for about 20 mins.   
  
When they finally broke it was getting was getting dark. Rocky walked over and told Kim, "Billy and Trini took Ben home with them and they will see them tomorrow at the   
Youth Center."  
  
Then they all said their good nights and went to thier homes.  
  
  
  
  
End of part 1...I know it proubly sucked. They will be better. Next chapther Kim and Kat  
drop their suprises got a clue on what it is???  
  



End file.
